El mejor regalo
by 8maxi69
Summary: ¿Qué mejor regalo que una vida? OiIwa espero que se animen a leer FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TOORU


# Regalo #

.

.

.

Oikawa esta feliz, esta llorando de felicidad, al fín, al fín después de 9 meses puede ver a su pequeño.

"Oikawa, creo que tendremos que buscar un departamento mas grande"

"¿Ah? ¿por que lo dices Iwa-chan? ¿Este ya no te gusta? Si quieres puedo pintar las paredes del color que quieras y quitar las estrellas fosforescentes del techo de nuestra habitación"

" ¡Las cosas esas de nuestro techo las saque esta mañana Kusokawa!"

" ¡Auch! Iwa-chan, tus golpes duelen"

" ¡Deja esas lágrimas de cocodrilo! ¿que clase de padre seras si tu... tks... mierda "

" ¿P-padre? ... Iwa-chan... Tú..."

" Tks.. si"

" ¡Iwa-chaaaan~~! ¿¡Seremos padres!? Tenemos que decirles a Mattsun, a Makki, a mi família y a la tuya y... y... ah, es una gran notícia Iwa-chan, no te preocupes, soy uno de los mejores en la carrera de medicina de la universidad, nada se me escapara y.. nada de departamentos, ¡compraremos una casa! "

" ¡Callate Kussokawa!"

" ¡Iwa-chaaan mi cabello¡ ¡aaah!"

" ¡Te dejare calvo!"

" ¡Aaaaahh!"

Iwaizumi sonrie, cansado, controlando su respiracion agitada, a la mierda el dolor, el llanto de su pequeño le alivia, al igual que el apretón en su mano por parte de un lloroso Oikawa que le sonríe.

" Iwa-chan, si necesitas algo solo llámame, puede que llegue tarde por las prácticas en el hospital"

" Se cuidarme solo Oikawa "

" Lo se, bueno, adios hijo, adios Iwa-chan~"

" Sentí eso, Nuestro hijo te dice adios "

" Será un buen Setter~ se mueve mucho~"

"¡Ya vete! Él será lo que quiera"

" Buu, pero esta bien"

" No hagas pucheros, ya no eres un niño"

\- Siento la demora, su pequeño es un niño muy bueno - Les sonríe cálidamente la doctora que era seguida por una enfermera que traía en sus brazos a un pequeño bebe envuelto en una manta azul.

Oikawa sonrio, soltando la mano de Iwaizumi, el cual había caído dormido por el cansancio de su esfuerzo, camino firme, entusiasmado, con ansías, con miles de pensamientos "¿cómo se sentira sostenerlo?" "¿Lo podre sostener sin temblar?" "¿de que color son sus ojitos?" "¿Su piel sera suave como la de Hajime?".

\- Aquí tiene Oikawa-san - La enfermera le colocó delicadamente al pequeño en sus brazos para luego hacerse a un lado e irse. Oikawa miro el rostro tranquilo del bebe, tan hermoso, era suave, sus piernas temblaron, aun asi, caminó hacia Iwaizumi sin quitarle la mirada al bebe.

" Hajime, Sawamura dijo que mañana Vendrá a darte ese libro de leyes que tanto querías".

" Ok "

" ¿Ah? Van 5 meses Y aún no me acostumbró del todo bien a tus cambios de humor, Hajime, ayer casi me mandas a dormir con el perro del vecino, y hoy, solo has estado muy cariñoso, puedo acostumbrarme a esto~ Hajime, di, "Te quiero Tooru" ".

" Te quie... ¿que rayos? ¡Tooru maldito! "

"Tenía que intentarlo~.. ah, Hajime, no le enseñes palabrotas al bebe"

\- Hajime, Hajime despierta. - Oikawa, sostuvo al bebe con un brazo, mientras que con el libre movía un poco al pelinegro para que despertara. Iwaizumi se removió un tanto molesto, mirando con ojos cansados a Oikawa el cuál, con los ojos ya rojos, le sonrió y mostró lo que tenía en sus brazos. - Mira, Hajime, nuestro pequeño, nuestro pequeño~ - Canturreo, para dejarlo delicadamente en los brazos de Iwaizumi el cual se quedó en silencio y solo se dedicó a mirar al bebe.

" Hajime, ¿Cómo le haces pa no aburrirte con ese libro de leyes? "

" Tooru, concéntrate en tus libros sobre el corazón y déjame leer en paz "

" ¡Que cruel! ... Ah, hoy fui con Kuroo y Bokuto a una tienda, y me vi tentado a comprar estos biberones, míralos, este tiene dibujos de aliens~ y este otro ¡tiene la constelación de escorpio! "

" No dejare que nuestro hijo vea esas cosas "

" Entonces, ¿prefieres este adorable biberón con dibujos de Gotsila? "

" Ese esta mejor que tus aliens y constelaciones".

" Que cruel"

" ¡Oh! El pequeño pateo fuerte, quiere el de Gotsila, sera un Hajime Junior, ja, ja, ja, ja.. "

" Tks... Ahg... ¡Too-ru! "

" ¡Hajime! "

" Ya... Ya.."

" ¿Eh? "

" ¡Kussokawa llévame al maldito hospital ya! "

" ¡Dios mío! Ya viene, ya viene.. un momento, mi pequeño ya viene, y hoy es 20 de... tengo que llamar a mamá, y.. y... voy a ser... "

" Maldita sea, llévame al... ¡aahg!.."

" ¡Aaah! Si, si, el hospital, ¡el hospital! "

\- Tooru, ¿no es un sueño? - Iwaizumi aun se encontraba concentrado en quién sostenía.

\- No, es la realidad, nuestra realidad. - Oikawa se sento al lado de Iwaizumi, el cual acomodo su cabeza en su hombro. - ¿Qué nombre le pondremos Hajime?

\- Sachihiro. - Susurro Iwaizumi, y como si al pequeño le gustara, se removió y dejo escuchar su llanto, el cuál Iwaizumi se encargo de calmar con suaves mimos y susurros.

\- Me gusta ese nombre~. Hoy, 20 de Julio, Oikawa Sachihiro nació, que mejor regalo que me has dado Hajime~ mi hijo es mi tocayito~ - Iwaizumi Gruño y Oikawa solo tomo su mano. - Este a sido el mejor 20 de Julio de mi vida. Nunca pensé que Sachihiro nacería hoy.

\- Ni yo, se supone que calcule que nacería el 22, pero ya vez.. Feliz cumpleaños Tooru.

\- Gracias Iwa-chan~

\- Hace meses que no me llamas asi.

\- Lo se~

FIN.

.

.

.

Notas del autor:

Hola espero que les haya gustado este One-shot.

Oikawa es mi personaje favorito de Haikyuu y simplemente no pude evitar el escribir esto.

Bueno, espero que este bien.

Adios! Y gracias por leer.


End file.
